Pure Heart
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura is called home, but something is happening in the kingdom of Harmony. Her brother is imprisoned and her friends are in danger. Can she help the three princesses and My Melody save the land?
1. Pure Heart Card 1

Card Captor x Please My Melody crossover AU

Pure Heart Card-1

Sakura was flying on Kero with Eriol and Spinal in the air, on her way to meet her brother.

"It's been forever since I've seen him." Sakura said. Eriol came to her house when she was a little girl and asked to train her in magic.

"I know. Only 5 years." Eriol said.

Sakura smiled. She was 11 when Eriol came to her and told her she was the decedent of the great Clow Reed! The magnificent magic wizard ever to have lived.

"5 years. It's been so long. I wonder how father, Toya and Tomoyo are doing?" Sakura asked herself.

Tomoyo was the one who convinced her to go and train.

Toya was against it but supported her non the less.

"Look. There's your house now." Eriol said.

Sakura smiled seeing her home. So long a go she left it. And now, age 16, she's finally home.

"Remember, we can't stay long. You still have a few more years of training to do." Eriol reminded her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I know. 15 years of training to master everything. But it's only a third done. Let me have this." Sakura said.

Eriol didn't say another word about it. Maybe she will learn a quicker way to master magic if she stays home for a while.

"A week. Maybe two. That's all you'll get." He said.

Sakura giggled. "Thank you, Master Eriol!" She said.

Little bits of red came over his face. "Please don't call me that." He asked.

They soon landed and from the distance... "What's going on?" Sakura saw someone was with her father. Sakura ran for him.

"Sakura?" He looked surprised to see her. "Oh! Your the little brat!" Said the man. He and his two other friends were standing around her father.

"What do you want?!" Sakura demanded.

The first one laughed. "Kinomoto here owes us. So if he doesn't have the money, guess you'll have to WORK FOR IT!" Attempting to grab Sakura she pulled out her staff. "Light!" She called.

A beautiful lady came from Sakura's bag. She looked so divine but the men ran for it after the lady threw blinding light at them.

The lady went away and Sakura helped her father. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here? You should still be-"

"Toya sent me a letter. He said it was vary important." Sakura Explained. "Father, what is going on?" She asked.

Eriol walked up and helped them inside.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Pure Heart Card 2

Card Captor x Please My Melody Crossover AU

Pure Heart Card-2

Once the tea was served Sakura's father told the story.

"The king declared there be a contest. The kingdom is in peril. Water and Food are short. And no one know's why. So he set up this contest to see who was worthy of being the hero to save the kingdom." He father explained.

"That's terrible! But what does this half to do with-"

"Because I was one of the...participates. At first. But then...Toya...I don't know what happened. But an old friend came to me saying her was locked up until the end of the contest." She told her. "So I dropped out. I didn't want to make things worse. I didn't know he sent for you."

Sakura nodded. Toya must have found something out an this could be an inside job.

"What do the princesses think of this?" Eriol asked.

Sakura looked to him. "What do you mean?"

Her father answered. "The kings three girls don't approve. At first. But the older one agreed to meet a man to be the future king, and the younger one agrees just to be entertained. The middle, she doesn't approve at all. She claims that she could find out on her own or with her friends." Her father said.

"So, the princesses of..."

"Harmony. The kingdom of Harmony is a vary peaceful kingdom. I don't know why someone would ever mess with them. Or why someone on the inside of the kingdom, or castle would want to hurt everyone. Whatever this is, your brother found out, and now is in trouble." Eriol explained.

"Then its a good thing we came." Sakura said standing up. "We are going to save my brother. And the kingdom." She crossed her arms.

Eriol sighed. "Your not changing your mind about this. Fine. Let's head that way." Eriol said.

Sakura's father gave her a map and a few other things.

They set off in a few hours.

"You are a spy!" Shouted a voice. It sounded like someone was being robbed.

Sakura hurried up the hill when...

"Ah! Ouch. That hurts you rat!" Shouted a boy. He was tied up and there was a little mouse on his head.

"What on earth is going on?!" Sakura yelled.

The group of now ten men turned to see her standing there.

"Run! Get away from here!" The boy shouted.

"Oh! look who it is. A little girl. We can take her to the prince. He'll know what to do." A few of them mumbled.

Sakura had enough. She pulled out her staff, but Eriol grabbed her arm. "Save it." He said. Eriol reached out his hand and summoned a twister.

It sucked up the men one by one. The mouse went flying too. "Flat!" The boy shouted. Sakura raced after him. "Fly!" She screamed. She hopped on her staff and grabbed the mouse. "Got ya!" She giggled.

Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said hugging her arm.

Eriol used magic to loosen the ropes, and Sakura landed on the ground. "Here you go." She said.

"Flat!" The boy hugged his mouse friend. "Thank you." He said.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She introduced.

"Kakeru Kogure. And this is Flat." He said. "Hi!" the mouse said bowing.

"Why were those men beating you?"

"Because I'm a kid. They thought I was spying. How paranoid." Kakeru rolled his eyes. "You have magic?" He asked.

"She does. She's the great daughter of Clow Reed himself." Eriol answered.

Kakeru's eyes went wide. "The Clow Reed?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm still in training. But it's nice to- Wait. Are you heading to the kingdom of Harmony?" She asked.

"Yup. That's my home. I'm going there to win the contest." He smiled.

Sakura wanted to know more. "Can we walk with you? I would like to know more about the place. I live just down the road." Sakura said.

"Sure. No problem. You saved my best friend here. You can come with." Kakeru said.

And this was the start of a new friendship.

End Chapter 2


	3. Pure Heart Card 3

Card Captor x Please My Melody Crossover AU

Pure Heart Card-3

The walk was long and Eriol was enjoying the peace and quiet.

Well what he could hear. Kakeru was explaining everything about Harmony kingdom while they walked to the contest.

"So there are three princesses. The eldest is Kanade. She's one beauty. The second eldest is Uta. She's the voice of everything. And has the best judgment compared to the kings. And youngest is Koto. She's one great ball of Fire." Kakeru tells Sakura.

"I see. And Flut. You have a friend inside the castle as well."

"Yes. My Melody. She's my princess. Well she really is of all the magical creatures in the land." Flut says.

"Cute!" Sakura giggles. "The other one is Piano. A sheep with such good poetry." Flut adds.

"Oh?" Sakura questions.

"She lives with one of Uta's friends. Miki and Mana are the guest's of honor at everything they do." Kakeru says.

"I see. Um.." Sakura didn't want to go too far but... "You said Uta. Does that mean you are friends with the princess?"

Eriol laughed a little. Sakura caught a boy slipping his tongue and hearing him trip over it trying to explain it to her.

"We're here." He says.

Kakeru and Sakura look ahead and there is the castle. "Wow! It's so pretty! And big!" She adds.

"Well this IS the great queen Kirara Hoshizuki's castle. The first EVER queen in the land." Kakeru said.

"Really?"

"Yup. There are three different kingdom's in the land of Harmony. One is this one. The castle of Kirara, or now known as the Yumeno Castle. The other one is run by two princes. The oldest is Prince Keiichi Hiragii. A pain in the butt, but one of the more popular princes. The youngest Prince is Jun Hiragii. A music lover, but lazy too. Thinks he's a charmer." Kakeru explains.

"And the third kingdom is...The Li kingdom!" Sakura clapped.

Eriol smiled.

"You know that one?" Kakeru asked.

"Yup. I'm friends with the Prince and Princess. Syaoran and Meiling." Sakura said. "We've been together. The four of us all playing." Sakura missed those days. "Syaoran left when I was 11. Just before I was asked to train with Eriol. Meiling left after I did. I haven't even seen my best friend Tomoyo since." Sakura explained.

Kakeru smiled. "Guess this will be your chance. I'm sure you'll see them again." He said.

Sakura nodded. Hoping she will. Deep in her heart. A sudden glow came from her bag. Eriol glared at her.

"Sorry." She said nervously. "Hope! Nameless! Stop it!" Sakura whispered in her bag.

'What are you-"

"Magic cards. it's what Clow Reed specialized in. Right?" Kakeru turned to Eriol. He gave a nod. "And SOMEONE forgot to not bring THOSE two that are troublesome." Eriol was looking at Sakura.

"Well I best be off now, I'm in the contest. I might see you there?" Kakeru asked Sakura. "Oh definitely!" Sakura nodded. "Perfect. See you inside!" Kakeru shouted and ran off.

Sakura waved bye then looked to Eriol.

Eriol found a stand and asked the man a few questions. Sakura looked around waiting for him to finish. "Oof!" Sakura was hit by someone and knocked over.

"Oh! Sorry. I wasn't seeing where I was-" The girl who sat in front of her stared at Sakura. She had black hair and wore a beautiful black and red dress. "Um...Sorry." She said.

Sakura stood and helped her up. "It's okay." Sakura said.

"I have to go." She said and ran off.

Sakura went back to Eriol and he had a ticket. "Here you are. Your brother can be won over. Go and get him out the way YOU know." Eriol winked. Sakura grinned and ran right off.

Knocking on the door she showed her ticket and was given the go ahead inside. She saw many people and among them was Kakeru.

Looking up in the stands there was the king, his three daughter, Sakura guessed the other two princes, and that girl she ran into. But on the other side...

"Meiling? Syaoran!" Her old friend were here. And even... "Tomoyo." Sakura smiled. She would WIN.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Pure Heart Card 4

Card Captor x Please My Melody crossover AU

Pure Heart Card-4

The tournament was long an tough.

Sakura watched all the others do a trial of their own.

Kakeru was next. He did archery which would leave Sakura with the harder one. Balance.  
Well it wasn't that hard. But, it was a big pole and a long way down to drop.

"And now, we have one last contestant." Said the king.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Good luck." Kakeru whispered to her.

"Thanks. You did amazing." She whispered back.

Sakura was ready. Eriol was right outside.

She would be fine.

She took her pole and began.

Keeping her mind focused on the pole, balance and the log under her feet.

"You can do this." She told herself.

She didn't look where Syaoran or Tomoyo was.

She did see Kakeru smiling and watching her. Or the princess.

He must know them as well.

Sakura finished with a smile on her face.

The king was smiling all happy like.

The two princes, one was clapping and the other frowned.

But where was the other girl?

Black smoke and screams filled the arena.

"What the-"

"Sakura!" Eriol shouted.

Sakura heard people screaming.

"What?" She covered her mouth to not breath in anything.

She ran out an open door.

"What on earth?"

Kakeru stood with one of the princesses.

"What is he-" A door slammed shut.

"Great. I guess I better follow them." She said.

Rolling her eyes she attempted to open the door.

"Man. This door is heavy."

"Need an extra hand?" Sakura smiled as she turned and saw her friends.

Tomoyo. Syaoran." She smiled.

Tomoyo hugged her then Syaoran had his turn.

"What happened to you? How have you been?" Tomoyo asked.

"I will explain everything. But we need to get through this door. Kakeru and one of the princesses is on the other side." Sakura said.  
"Easy." Syaoran said.

He pulled out his sword and in seconds, the doors few open.

"Kakeru!" Sakura shouted.

End of chapter 4


	5. Pure Heart Card 5

Card Captor Sakura x Please My Melody Crossover

Pure Heart Card-5

"Sakura?!" Kakeru was shocked to see her. And with Prince Syaoran and Princess Tomoyo.

"what are you doing?" He asked.

"You are following us?" The princess asked crossing her arms. "My Melo is happy to see new faces. More friends for Uta and me." The little bunny said.

"What on earth?" Syaoran was shocked about a talking bunny.

"Kakeru. I wanted to help. Princess. I am Sakura Kinomoto. The descendant of Clow Reed. I would like to help if the kingdom is in trouble." She explained herself.

"You trust her?" The princess looked to Kakeru and then To Melo.

"Melo likes her. She has a harmony in her heart. Makes her pure." The bunny said.

The princess sighed. "Sakura. This is princess Uta. The middle of the three." Kakeru said.

"A pleasure your highness." Sakura bowed.

"Please don't. My father has been doing it way too much. Anyway, I have been noticing things around the whole kingdom. Melody and I are going to find out ourselves. Since my father is more concerned with a marriage arrangement for me and my other two sisters." Uta said.

Sakura was surprised. "How old are you? You can't be older then me? And your sister, the younger one looks to be three years under you."

Syaoran sighed. "The older one WAS to be my future. But she refused and I talked with her. She and I have other plans. But her father doesn't seem to care or even remember half of the conversations he has lately." He explained.

"Things have been odd within the last year." Tomoyo agreed.

"I see. We shall have to-"

More smoke came from behind. In a few seconds flat, Melody was screaming.

Once the smoke cleared, "My Melo!" Uta was shouting. A huge animal grabbed Melody while they couldn't see.

"Help me Uta!" Was the last thing we heard.

"How does a cat like that get big?" Tomoyo asked.

"Magic. Someone is dabbling with some powerful magic." Sakura said.

She pulled out her key and summoned her staff. Ready for a fight.

"You really are Clow Reed." Uta said.

"Without Melody I can't help defend myself or the kingdom! We need to find her!"

"We will." Kakeru said patting her shoulder.

Sakura understood why he came with her. He loved her.

"Then we better get going then." Syaoran said.

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"It's been too long since I had an adventure." He smiled at her.

Tomoyo nodded as well. "The team is back together!" Tomoyo hugged the both of them.

"Then we ALL will go and save the kingdoms." Kakeru said.

"Yes. Together, will save everyone from...who?" Sakura wasn't sure who could be behind this.

"Karumi. Her name, is Karumi." Uta said. And explained just who Karumi is while they walked.

End of chapter 5


	6. Pure Heart Card 6

Card Captor Sakura x Please My melody Crossover

Pure Heart Card 6

Walking down the road where My Melo was last seen was a long one.

And sadly... "Shoot!" The road was blocked.

"Ho do we get to her now?" Kakeru asked.

Studying the trees, Sakura could tell it wasn't an accident. Eriol has taught her much. And even knowing if something is used by magic.

"I'll take my sword and try to cut these branches." Syaoran said.

"That will break your sword. If not bend it or chip it." Tomoyo said.

"I agree. A sword wouldn't cut through these." Uta said sighing.

"Hold on." Sakura went off to the side and checked the stumps.

"What is it?" Kakeru asked. He was down on one knee next to Sakura as she looked around the area.

"I think we're being followed. Hence why THAT happened before we arrived." Sakura whispered.

Kakeru turned to look at Uta with Tomoyo and Syaroan.

"What do you think then?" He asked back.

"I say we stay here. Look around and find out who's following us." She said.

Kakeru nodded.

"I'm going to look around. Stay here. I know Syaoran can protect you." Sakura said.

Before Syaoran could even say a word about it, she ran into the forest. "I'll watch her back. Prince Li." Kakeru bowed and ran right after her.

"That was odd." Tomoyo said.

"Guess they found something and are secretly checking it out." Uta said under her breath. Syaoran gritted his teeth.

Sakura and Kakeru stopped little ways away from them.

"That's good. Now, where do we go?" She wondered.

"Wherever those lead." Kakeru pointed to the ground.

"Someone walked in mud."

"That doesn't look like mud. It's sand. Wet sand." Sakura said.

She pulled out her staff. "Glow!" She shouted.

A glowing fairy came out and smiled. "Shine a little light on this spot here." Sakura said.

Glow smiled and flew all around the place.

Not only did she find dried sand, but some blood as well. Even invisible ink.

"What on earth is this?" Kakeru asked.

"My magic. Glow here has advanced her skills. She will light up anything from dried blood to invisible ink. Even things like wet dirt, sand, and gravel. I have many friends who have great skills when I need them. Except one or two." Sakura said.

"You do? Why consider them friends?" Kakeru asked.

"Because, you have to treat everyone with love and respect. No matter who they are. Being kind and caring, even to the most evil, is what keeps this world so peaceful. Or at least balanced." Sakura shrugged.

Checking to see the things Glow found Sakura and Kakeru checked the blood and ink.

"The blood looks to be VARY old. Was there ever a battle in these woods?" Sakura asked.

"Once. It's how the kingdoms were first formed. One family killed their father but they didn't want to share their land. So they fought over it. Except they didn't have knights and such back then. So, one day, an enchantress came and told them to split it up. And so, all the brothers got a small piece of land. The three kingdoms. Li, Uta, and Jun and Keiichiro." Kakeru said.

"I see. Isn't there one other?"

"The center of the place. That's actually where the battle first started. And has maybe the most dried blood hidden from the world. Where Lady Kiana lives. The queen before Uta's father." Kakeru said.

"But not a lot of people know HOW to find her."

"Then is it possible Karumi knows?" Sakura dared to ask. Hearing of Karumi's deeds, she felt a little uneasy.

"She should. Only Melody, Karumi, and Flat know how to find her." Kakeru said.

"This seems a little off."

"And why is there invisible ink?" Kakeru asked.

Sakura was more concern with WHAT it said.

But that was only before she soon got hit in the head.

What felt like an hour later Sakura was again back at that blocked road and a passed out Tomoyo and Uta were over one man's shoulders.

"Oh. She's awake." Someone said.

"Sakura! Can you hear me?" It was Syaoran's voice.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran on her right and Kakeru on her left bleeding to much out of his head.

"No."

"Yes. Sorry. But we need these girls. The princesses will be welcomed into his highness royal family." Said a steward.

Sakura recognize him. "You were at the contest. You set up all the trials." Sakura saw him.

"True. But you won't be around to see things. Take their heads." He said.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"In the name of Lord Reed you shall be punished!" Shouted a voice.

Sakura rose her head up. "**I call upon the power of the STAR, from the sun and the moon, give me your power, Yue and Cerberus." **Sakura said.

In a flash Fire came out of her coat pocket.

Roaring like it was an angry spirit.

And chased all the men away. The one holding Uta and Tomoyo couldn't run fast. He left Uta behind once she kicked herself free.

Fire then burned the ropes and Sakura passed out.

End of chapter 6


	7. Pure Heart Card 7

Card Captor Sakura x Onegai my Melody crossover

Pure Heart Card-7

Waking up Sakura saw Syaoran standing over her.

"Sakura. Good. Your awake." He said.

"Is she okay?" Sakura heard the voice of Kakeru.

"I'm fine. I think." She said sitting up.

"Good. Because we need to talk. YOU USED YOUR MAGIC!" Syaoran shouted.

"What's wrong with that?! It was either let them kill us and take Tomoyo and Uta or save them and ourselves!" She shouted.

"That's true. Had I NOT find you." Eriol was present.

Shoot. Sakura knew he was mad. "And you using your magic, lead me here. What were you thinking on taking on those men all on your own?" He asked.

Sakura didn't say.

"Uta and Tomoyo are fine." Kakeru said.

"But My Melo is still missing." Uta cried.

"Sweetheart." Her father stood there with her sisters and the two princes.

"NO!" Uta snapped.

Sakura felt bad. She wished she found a way to help.

"Look. We'll find her. Okay?" The younger prince, Jun, was saying trying to sooth her.

Uta whacked his hand away.

Sakura sighed. "Are you going to take me back now?" She asked.

Eriol shook his head. "Not at the moment." He said.

"Your highness. Do you mind." Eriol asked.

The king nodded and had a prison guard bring forth the prisoner.

"TOYA!" Sakura stood up and hugged him. "Sakura." He said. He couldn't hug her back.

"Why are you here?"

"I asked. You have a minute." Eriol said.

"Brother." He got down to her level. "Listen. Don't trust the king." Toya said.

Sakura froze.

"He's being controlled or it's an impostor. I tried to let the real king know but I was too late. He was gone. And I was sent to prison." Toya told her.

Sakura nodded. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"A feather is in my pocket. Take it. Call them." Toya said. Or commanded.

Sakura nodded. Hugging him and taking the feather.

"I love you Toya." She whispered.

"That's enough!" The king shouted.

"Father. You don't have to be so rude." Uta's younger sister spoke.

"Jun." The older prince said. "Let's head back. Take a hold of Uta." He said.

"I love you Sakura." Toya said winking.

Sakura took a few steps back.

"Come. We are leaving. There is nothing-"

"Eriol. Who are the two worst cards I have with me?" She asked.

Everyone was quiet.

Syaoran could clearly understand something was wrong.

"Syaoran. Come on. We need to go." Meiling said.

But he wouldn't move.

Kakeru took hold of Uta and Jun.

Jun was smart. After what happened to him, and his brother, he knew better.

"Sakura I have no time for games." Eriol said.

"Take her and GO!" The king yelled.

Sakura looked to Eriol.

He sighed. "Fine. It's Light and Dark. Happy?" He said.

Syaoran took hold of Meiling.

Kakeru held onto Jun, who guessed that was wrong.

"Then tell me, who was that other princess?" Sakura asked.

Everyone wasn't sure what was wrong. Except for Keiichi.

"Kuromi." He and Jun both said.

Sakura summoned both her worst cards. "The Hope, and The Nameless" Sakura said.

And they created chaos.

Sakura took her chance to run for it. Pulling Tomoyo along.

Kakeru and Jun both ran for it with Uta, and Syaoran pulled Meiling along his way.

Keiichi grabbed both princess Kanade and Koto and took them into hiding.

Leaving Eriol and the King.

"Run Sakura. RUN!" Toya said.


	8. Pure Heart Card 8

Card Captor Sakura x Onegai my Melody crossover

Pure Heart Card-8

Once everyone stopped running, they took deep breaths.

"What was all that?" Meiling asked.

Jun sighed. "So, the king, and your...mentor. They are-"

"Not themselves." Sakura said.

"Toya." Syoaran guessed.

Sakura nodded. "He let me have this." She pulled out the feather.

"You have that?" Tomoyo asked.

"He said to call them." She said.

Syaoran nodded.

"Call who?" Uta asked.

Sakura pulled out her staff and on one knee, placed it on the feather.

**"Power of the STAR, I call up to my guardians, Kero and Yue. Please. We need you. I need you." **

She spoke from her heart.

Her two cards had finally been called back. Or Eriol's magic defeated them.

In a flash, two pair of wings came to view.

"Yue. At your service." An angel spoke.

"Don't forget me! Cerberus!" Said a lion.

"Wow! And I though Melody and I were the only magical animals." Flat said.

Sakura stood and hugged her guardians.

"Why have you called us, Sakura?" Kreo asked.

"Where is Toya?" Yue asked.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry." She said. And the explaining of what's happened began.

"I see." Yue said. "Well, where do you need us to take you?" He asked.

Sakura hadn't thought of it.

"And you know, we can't carry all of you." Kero reminded her.

Sakura nodded. Kero could only carry three of them, and Yue only two, if they were small.

"I will stay." Meiling said. "Obviously, you all know what you are doing. I'll stay here. And maybe, I'll draw their attention away from you." She said.

Syaoran nodded.

"Where are you heading?" Jun asked.

Sakura thought back to what Kakeru said. "What about using magic to find someone?" Sakura asked.

Both Kero and Yue looked to each other then her. "Who?"

"Kirara." She said.

"Sakura. No one knows about where she is. She left the kingdom and Uta's father became the ruler." Kakeru said.

Sakura nodded. "But, if she's just missing, then she's still alive. Just doesn't want to be found." Sakura said.

She was right.

"I think we can find her then." Kero said.

"You all go. I'll stay." Jun said.

Uta and Kakeru nodded. "You are staying." They said.

Jun cried. He wanted them to fight with him over it.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yue. Can you carry Tomoyo and Uta?" She asked.

Yue picked them both up.

Kakeru and Syaoran hopped on Kero with Sakura.

"Fly you two. Find Kirara!" Sakura said.

They took off in the air.

Jun and Meiling waving bye.

Soon, Jun turned and saw his brother.

"Well?"

"It's not Kuromi. Not completely her." Jun said.

Both Koto and Kanade frowned. "Then It's the darkness. The evil."

"We better call the other two." Koto said.

"No. We need to get to THE place." Keiichi said.

Jun nodded. Turning to Meiling. "Coming with us?"

Meiling nodded. "I am not staying here!" She shouted.


	9. Pure Heart Card 9

Card Captor x Please My Melody crossover AU

Pure Heart Card-9

Flying was easy when you've done this for many times. Sakura enjoyed it.

Syaoran did too. But Uta and Kakeru weren't happy at all.

Soon they arrived at a house.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

"This is..." Uta seemed to know who.

"Uta!" Came a little voice.

"My Melody!" Uta was on her knees and hugged the little bunny.

"Great. We found her." Syaoran said.

"Yes. You did." And there she was. Lady Kirara

"Kirara." Uta stood and bowed to her.

"Please. No need for that." She looked old.

Guess she would be.

"And the Card Captor is here as well. What do you wish to know here?" She asked.

"You took My Melo. You took her away from what was happening." Tomoyo said.

Kirara smiled. "Why don't we talk inside."

"Is this something to do with who has the king under control?" Sakura asked.

Her face went pale. "It's happening that soon? Goodness. Kitty! You better come quick." She shouted.

Everyone gathered inside.

"Yes my lady- What are there humans doing in here?!" A little kitty like My Melo was standing there.

"This is Hello Kitty." Kirara said. (Yes! I'm using her and her other friends! Sue me!)

"We have a problem. The darkness has come. And it's got the king." Kirara said.

Kitty didn't move.

"Hello Kitty?" Syaoran questioned.

"Your lucky I don't have my magic right now." She snapped.

She really was a feisty one. For a feline. Sakura thought.

"Come on everyone. We need to be ready." Kirara said.

And more of them came.

"Flat."

"Oh. Pekkle Haven't seen you in forever." Flat said.

"Yes. Been swimming a lot." The little duck blushed.

"Hello My Melody."

"Oh! Keroppi!" My Melo hugged the frog.

"My Melody. Who are all of these?" Uta asks.

"These are all my friends." She said. "Everyone. This is Uta."

Everyone smiled. Except for Hello Kitty.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Asked another cat.

"Mimmy. Not now." She said.

Sakura couldn't help it. She wished there was something she could do.

"Now, tell me. What has Kuromi been up too?" Kirara asked.

"I'ts your turn to do the trash, Badte-maru." Shouted a penguin.

"Alright Tuxedo Sam. But Fifi and Chococat are the next to take it." Said another penguin.

Barking came from the stairs.

A dog came out of nowhere and jumped into Syaoran's arms.

"Whoa. Hello little guy." He said. The dog barked and licked him.

"Awe." Uta smiled and giggled.

"That's little Pochacco. he's a sweet puppy." My Melo said.

"Sorry Lady Kirara. He got out of my room. I'm Dear Daniel." Said another cat.

"Hello." Sakura waved.

"You know of Kuromi?" Kakeru asked.

"Of course. I know everything these little guys do. We are all family here." Kirara said.

"Well, I think she's behind all of this." Uta said.

"We know it's not completely her. But whatever this is-" Sakura was stopped.

"I know. It's the darkness that keeps pulling her in. It's become a part of her." Kirara said.


	10. Pure Heart Card 10

Card Captor x Please My Melody crossover AU

Pure Heart Card-10

"What?"

"Kuromi is being controlled by the dark forces. Like how she used them on your friends. How she gathered power." Kirara explained.

Sakura didn't know the full story, but Uta and Kakeru seemed to know.

"But, if she's not in full control..." Uta got worried.

"She's in trouble. You have to band together and help save her. Or else all her inner power will be used to take everything and turn it into a dark kingdom." Kirara said.

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Bondage. Like Uta and My Melody. They have a strong bond that can combined their inner power and become one." Kirara said.

"Wait. As in, like, Uta will be wearing a bunny hood like My Melo?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes. Of the sort. And you too, you and Flat have that same thing." Kirara said.

Syaoran laughed. "Sorry. But I don't think this will work."

"Kuromi, she's in her human form. That's how it's got a hold on her. So, you need to help save her. Or she'll die and become a puppet." Kirara said.

This wasn't good. "Please. She deserves what she gets for the most part. All the trouble she's caused." Kitty spoke.

"Sister! That's not nice. You are the heart of us all. And you want to lose Kuromi?"

"I don't care." Kitty said.

"Well you should. Mimmy is right. And I know just who will go out on this mission to help these children." Kirara said.

Tomoyo watched as she waved her hand. Then a pink string appeared.

"This is the bondage string. It tells me who is closely bonded to who." Kirara said.

A string was close to Uta, My Melo, Kakeru, and Flat.

Another pink string were on Tomoyoa and..."Daniel." Kirara said.

"Yes I shall help our friend." He said.

"Cool." Sakura smiled at her cousin.

"And I believe, Sam, you and Kerppoi should go as well."

"Yes mama." Keroppi said.

"Lad." Sam said.

"Kitty. You need to go too." Mimmy said.

"No! I am not-"

"Hello Kitty! You WILL go. That is an order." Kirara shouted.

Kitty didn't say another word. But as Sakura looked, SHE was the one bonded with Hello Kitty.

And Syaoran was... "Oh. Pochocco. You may go." Kirara said.

Little pup was happy as he kept licking Syaoran.

"And who else will go...Pekkle."

"Me?"

"Chococat. And...one other...Where is he?" Kirara looked around her house. "I can't see him. Well, then Chip will have to go instead." She finally said.

"Right away!" A seal came up out of nowhere.

"Good. Now, all of you better get going. You need to hurry and save Kuromi and the kingdom." Kirara said.

And all of them were off.


	11. Pure Heart Card 11

Card Captor x Please My Melody crossover AU

Pure Heart Card-11

Leaving Kirara's house, everyone headed back to Uta's castle to help save her father.

They had to help the king and then figure out where Kuromi was.

"I can't believe she let darkness take over like that." Sakura said.

"So, you and I are bonded?" Tomoyo asked Daniel.

"Yes. We pets have that kind of special connection with a human on a level that no one can understand. Like My Melody and Uta. They have a big heart. Just like Lady Kirara." Daniel explained.

"Cool. And Flat and Kakeru?"

"They have s connection of love for their closes friends."

My Melo tilted her head.

Uta giggled and Kakeru laughed.

"So, that means, Flat loves My Melo? Just like Uta and Kakeru love each other?" Sakura asked.

Everyone went silent as three faces turned red.

"Anyway, we better hurry to get to Uta's castle. Get her sisters, friends, Sakura's brother, and the other two princes. And my cousin. Then go after Kuromi." Syaoran explained.

"Right." Uta agreed. "We all have to help my father. And Sakura's teacher." She added.

"Eriol." Sakura couldn't believe he would be taken in to the darkness that easily.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded.

"No she's not." Kitty spoke.

"Hello Kitty." Daniel spoke to her.

"Don't. I thought you'd be on my side in all this?" She said to him.

Sakura felt a little bad for her. She didn't ask for something like this to happen.

"But Kuromi is our friend." My Melody said.

"She's YOUR friend. But that's because your ALWAYS nice to EVERYONE!" Hello Kitty yelled.

"Your that way too." Chip said.

"Not to those who are mean! Melody is just a weakling who can't fight without some HUMAN help." She said it.

Melody cried in Uta's arms.

"That was uncalled for Kitty." Pekkle was the one saying that.

"I agree." Said Chococat.

"Kitty. Kuromi is My Melody's friend, but she is also ours. And we do whatever to help ALL our friends. Weather we want to or not. Because it's the right thing to do." Sam spoke.

"But-"

"Hello Kitty. You really don't sound like you." Daniel was the one saying that.

Whimpering sounds came from Pochocco who was being carried in Syaoran's arms.

Kitty felt sad. But she tried to hide it. "Fine. If that's all how you think...Then...I"M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" And she ran for it.

"Kitty!" Everyone tried to run after her.

Even Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Where could she have gone?"

"We can't go on without her."

"Sam. Chip. We'll find her. You all go with Syaoran and Uta. Tomoyo, Daniel, and I will find her." Sakura told them.

Sam and Chip went back to the others, and Tomoyo, Daniel, and Sakura went deeper looking for Hello Kitty.

"Kitty!"

"Kitty?" Sakura called.

"Kit! Come out please. For me." Daniel shouted out.

"Will you all quit shouting!" Kitty was up in a tree.

"There you are." Daniel looked up.

Sakura and Tomoyo followed where he was looking.

"Why did you come?" She asked.

"Well, because I love you." Daniel said.

"I meant them." She said pointing to the girls.

"I followed my partner." Tomoyo said.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I came because I know how you feel." Sakura said.

Kitty watched as Sakura climbed her way up into the tree.

"Look. I know if feels like no one care about your opinion anymore-"

"That's not what this is." Kitty said.

"Okay. Then you tell me." Sakura said.

"It's everyone just, ignoring me. I know they're right. But I do want to be heard and not ignored. I am a star. They wouldn't even exist without me." Kitty said.

"I know. But here's something. They have a mind of their own. Like my cards here. They used to belong to Clow Reed. My...father of sorts. But now, they are mine, I helped recreate them But they also have a mind of their own. But here's what's important. They are my friends." Sakura explained.

Kitty let that sink in. "So, they are all my friends, no matter what."

Sakura nodded.

"Dang it. Oh well. Guess we better go help." Kitty said.

"Yes let's-" Sakura slipped off the branch she was sitting on.

"Ah!"

"Sakura!"

"Oh no!"

"Relax." Kitty said jumping off. Saying something she turned into a ball of light, hit Sakura, then in seconds...

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura was floating down to the ground. But with a red and blue dress and white car ears.

"What the-"

_"This is the power, of bondage." _Kitty said inside Sakura's head.

"Well then. We better get going to the others." Sakura said smiling.

Tomoyo, Sakura/Kitty, and Daniel ran all the way back to the others as they reached the door to the castle.

"You guys made it...Sakura! What the heck happened?" Kakeru was shocked.

"You'll never guess." Sakura giggled.

"That's cool. Can we do that to Uta?" My Melo asked.

"Oh boy. This will be fun." Syaoran said. Knowing it will be more humiliating for him, but didn't say it out loud.

"Let's go inside." Uta said.

Staoran and Kakeru opened the door and there was Uta's father and sisters, Meiling, and Jun. But nowhere was Uta's friends. Or the older prince.

"You've come." There then was Eriol, holding hands with the human girl Sakura ran into. This was Kuromi?!

"Kuromi. Please. Stop this. Don't let this thing take over!" Uta yelled to her.

"Please. You've never been able to STOP ME! And this time, YOU WON"T WIN!" She growled.

"Think again!" Sakura shouted.

"And what would a weakling like you do?!"

Sakura just smiled. Taking out the two cards, she knew if Eriol would wake up from this, it would do the trick. Plus, the others need to get going with their own bondage. Sakura let lose her two most worst cards.

Sorry Eriol. But I need you. "Release! The Hope and The Nameless!"


	12. Pure Heart Card 12

Card Captor x Please My Melody crossover AU

Pure Heart Card-12

"SAKURA! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Well, that did get him out of it.

Meiling forced her way out of the gurad's grip and ran to get the other two princesses and Jun.

"Run." She said to them.

"Now would be a good time to change into your other forms." Sakura said looking at everyone behind her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. No. I love Flat, bit no." Kakeru was saying.

"Sakura. I am not doing that." Syaoran said.

"Let's try it Uta." My Melo said happily.

Uta sighed. How could she do this?

"Why don't we all try it?" Called her older sister, Kanade said.

"Let's do it!" Koto shouted.

"We could but I don't know-"

"Let's go!" Chococat said jumping to one of the girls.

Pekkle was being hugged by one also.

"I want to help save Kuromi!" My Melody said happy as she is.

The same light happened. The next thing was, Kanade, was wearing all black dress, and black cat ears on her head, with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"What the-"

Koto was all white, rubber boots, and feathered wings. "Cool! I'm so CUTE!"

Uta, she and...Well, it was as guessed. Uta wore a oink dress, with a hood, and bunny ears.

"Wow! This is..."

_"Amazing!" _My Melo shouted in Uta's head.

"Whoa." Kakeru was in awe.

"Hey. Watch it." Jun snapped.

"You want to try?" Sam said.

"Not now!" Sakura snapped. "Sam, can you and Chip go and find my brother?"

"Sure!" Sam said.

"Why am I here?" That was a wired voice, oh. It was just, Badte-maru.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Lady Kirara asked me to follow you all. Looks like your all fine." He said.

"I'll lead you to where Toya is." Jun said to Sam and Chip as they ran.

"Wait for us!" Uta smiled as she turned to see her friends, Miki, who already looked like Piano, the sheep who does poetry, and Mana, who seemed distracted with Keroppi.

"That's a frog." She says.

"You already fused with Piano?" Uta asks.

"Yes. We figured it out thanks to Keiichi." Miki said.

"What?" Kakeru was a little threatened.

"Guess he makes a better man then." Mana said seeing the other two boys.

"OH! It's on!" Kakeru hugged Flat tight till he then wore a blue tux and big ears.

"Now will see who's the better MAN!" Kakeru shouted.

"What now?" Sakura looked to Kuromi.

She looked really upset.

"You all will PAY!" Then she began to sing, but it sounded a little off.

"What is this?" Uta asked.

_"Kuromi can't sing well. She's trying to let us know she's still in there!" _My Melo said.

_"That's a good point. She's not completely under the dark's control. We do need to help her. But I wish I knew how." _Kitty spoke.

"You all can hear each other?" Sakura asked.

_"Oh course! We all are basically by the same person!" _Flat shouted.

"Ow!" Kakeru yelled.

"Okay. How do we do this then? Fight back with music like always?" Kanade asked.

"YES! Let's do this!" Koto shouts.

"I'm not so sure. I can't exactly sing." Sakura said.

"And neither can I." Syaoran adds.

"Really?" Uta asks.

"They really can't." And there he was. "Toya!"

He was already fused with Sam and Jun was holding Chip in his arms.

"What do you need princess Uta?" Jun asked.

"You may not sing, Sakura, but you do play."

"Play? Play what?" Thinking about it. "NO!"

"You have played before."

"Toya. I haven't played the guitar since I LEFT!"

_"Wait! I can help with that and help with the singing. Pochocco!" _Kitty shouted.

Pochocco jumped, knocking Syaoran over, and then...He was in a small puppy costume.

"What the- Oh my gosh I'm having flash backs with my sisters." He said.

"That's good!" Meiling laughed.

"I can also sing." Tomoyo said.

"And I also play guitar. I have one here." Daniel said.

"Let's take this darkness down!" Koto said.

With that, the song began.

_**"Hold on. We have come. **_

_**Let's all sing this song. **_

_**Sing the darkness away. **_

_**Bring the light into play. **_

_**This melody is nothing special. **_

_**But it's known as the...Great HARMONY!"**_

It was fantastic.

Syaoran wasn't singing but playing a guitar with Daniel and Sakura while she sang along. Well, Kitty played and sang.

But it was a perfect harmony. Uta, Kanade, and Koto were in sync. Mana and Miki were even singing. Everyone was. Toya had the better singing voice. But Tomoyo was close to the top of them all. It really was a harmony. The king and Eriol were singing slightly along as well. Jun played his guitar and Keiichi soon showed up.

And playing his violin, Kuromi was drawn to it.

"Come home, Kuromi." He said softly.

"Come on home. I miss my sister." Jun shouted.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Kuromi." She shouted.

She turned to see Kuromi was red eyed. "Let's be friends. All of us. Uta. Melody. Kitty and me. What do you say?" Sakura asked smiling.

With one smile from her, she screamed, the darkness faded and flew off. And Kuromi, was back to her normal self. Her bat like self.

And then everyone defused.

Kitty wasn't in Sakura anymore.

Melody wasn't in Uta. and so on.

"Kuromi!" Jun and Keiichi ran to her.

"Jun? Keiichi?"

"Are you alright?"

"I just wanted to be human. To be your real sister." She said.

Sakura walked up to her.

"If you wanted that, you should be yourself. That's how I was with Syaoran. And he became like my best friend." Sakura smiled.

"Good. Now, Sakura, call back Nameless and Hope." Eriol crossed his arms.

Oops.

A few days later,

Sakura was watching Kakeru fight for Uta's heart.

Sakura knew he would win. And even if he didn't, Uta would still want him.

"The winner is...Kakeru!"

Everyone was clapping. Jun and Keiichi sat with princess Koto and Kanade and Kuromi was with Uta down their to give the reward to the winners.

"This is fun." Tomoyo said.

Everyone went on back to Lady Kirara. Excpt for My Melody. She was meant to stay here. And Piano and Flat too.

But Sakura will miss Hello Kitty.

"Miss me?"

"What the-" Syaoran jumped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked Lady Kirara if she could help with your training. And...we get to stay here." Eriol said.

"What? Really?" Sakura was so happy. She hugged Syaoran tight. "I'm staying!" She said.

Syaoran slowly hugged her back. "Yea. Great."

"Do you two like, love each other like Daniel and I do?" Kitty asked.

The two pulled apart.

Guess that was a yes.

Screaming got louder. Sakura turned to see Kakeru kissing Uta.

"Wow. That's fast." She said blushing.

"He's right there." Tomoyo whispered.

"Don't." She begged her cousin.

After everything Sakura shared her news with everyone.

"Rats." Meiling mumbled.

"This is great. Now we can all be friends." Uta said.

"Yeah! Me and Kitty can have fun play dates." Melody said.

"Don't even think about it." Kitty snapped.

And everyone laughed.

The End

**I hope you all have enjoyed the story of the pure heart. If your not sure why it's called that, then you'll be ****glad**** to hear, it means, the purest of hearts, are who we make ourselves be. Like Sakura does for herself, Uta and My Melody. Hello Kitty. And even Kuromi.**

**Thank you all for reading. And check out my other stories. BYE!**


End file.
